Scarred
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: A story that I felt like getting out. Rated for reasons and expect character bashing
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, Horror here. I was going to write something requested by KiaraXKionFan, but that's still in production. I do have most of the script written down, I'm just putting on some of the finishing touches.**_

 _ **Anyway, this anime is pretty funny, and has a lot of serious moments behind it as well, very rare combination and even rarer if they work side-by-side, if I do say so myself. I also want to point out that I haven't forgotten any of my other stories, I just have them on hiatus for a number of reasons, so if there are any faithful readers out there who read this, please understand that I am trying to bring some stories back, but my days are getting rather chaotic lately, but I will bring them back as soon as I can.**_

 _ **This is rated for a long list of reasons, expect major character bashing and if I bash your favorite character, or someone who doesn't deserved to be bashed, and if characters seem OOC, I am sorry, but like many others on this site, I'm simply writing this for fun and I'm sharing with all of you.**_

 _ **So if you guys are cool with all of that, please enjoy the first chapter.**_

Izuku Midoriya walked through the front door before closing it behind him, setting his keys on the stand next to him, "Dad's home!" he looked up and a faint smile crossed his lips when he saw his 8-year-old daughter Ren and 5-year-old son Toshi running up to him, "Dad, dad, did you punch a lot of villains in the face?"

"Hmm…yeah, I did, Ren," he looked up and spotted his wife of thirteen years, Tsuyu, sitting in the family room, a deep frown crossing her lips. He sighed and rubbed the top of his children's heads, "Why don't you two go and play? I need to talk to your mother for a minute,"

"Okay," Ren grabbed her younger brother by the hand and led him away as Izuku walked over to Tsuyu.

Izuku sat next to Tsuyu as Tsuyu looked down, small croaks of sadness escaping her mouth. Taking a deep breath, Izuku looked at Tsuyu and slightly frowned, "What's wrong, Tsuyu? You've been like this all day and-"

"Izuku," she looked up and Izuku could see that she had been crying, "Don't you know what today is? _Kero_ ," she ran her fingers across three vertical scars along his right cheek, "It's the day you got these and it could've been avoided if-"

"Is that what's bugging you?" Izuku reached up and rubbed the top of Tsuyu's head, "Tsu, I already forgiven you, your siblings and Mina…why is this bugging you now and-"

"The kids have been asking me why I'm upset and when I explained to them that it was the day you got those scars, they questioned on how it happened." Tsuyu let out a shaky breath and Izuku looked away as his face hardened, "I couldn't bring myself to tell them. I can't tell them what happened and have them hate me for what happened. Ren thinks you lost in a fight and Toshi thinks you used your Quirk and headbutted someone and-"

"Tsuyu, what happened, happened. Past tense," Izuku rubbed her back and inhaled deeply, "We can change something that's happened years ago just because we don't like it, no matter how badly we want to, and I've told that that I forgave you, your siblings and Mina, so you shouldn't feel bad about this,"

"Izuku, they're not going to stop asking until we tell them and just because Ren will be attending U.A. in a few years doesn't mean we can push their curiosity aside for that long. You know how our children can get,"

"And you're worried they'll hate you for your involvement, right?"

" _Kero_ ," the air between the two grew still before Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head, "And not only me, but my parents, my siblings and your mother as well, and let's not forget Mina…she's the only friend of ours from U.A. that you'll still talk to-"

"You mean I don't talk to you?" Tsuyu frowned, "Tsuyu, you know why I don't talk to my mother or your parents, and I may never talk to them ever again, but we'll try and tell Ren and Toshi in a calm manner…and we'll tell them that they can't refuse to speak to their grandparents and their aunts and uncle,"

"Oh…and it'll be okay if they refuse to speak to me? What if they hate me for being a part of the whole incident and-"

"Tsuyu, I highly doubt our kids will hate you. You know our kids have good hearts," Izuku stood up and stretched his arm out to his wife, "Are you coming?" Tsuyu frowned and nodded before standing up and the two of them walked out of the family room.

The two walked into the children's playroom and Ren and Toshi looked up and Toshi looked at his parents in confusion, "What's going on? Mom, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Toshi…but you two wanted to know how your father get those scars," Tsuyu pointed to the scars on her husband's face, "And your father believes it'll be best if we do tell you. _Kero_ ," the two siblings jumped from their toys and ran over to their parents before sitting down in front of them, staring up with wide eyes.

Izuku looked down at his children, smiles painted across the two siblings faces, before inhaled slowly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Right…but before we start telling you two what happened that led to this…you two have to promise you wouldn't hold anything against your mother, Auntie Mina, Auntie Satsuki, Uncle Samidare or your grandparents,"

The two looked at their parents in confusion and Tsuyu frowned and looked down as she rubbed her arms, "Or at least your mother, Aunties Satsuki and Mina and Uncle Samidare. They were innocent during this and were just worried about your mother's safety,"

The two looked at each other before looking back at their parents and Ren arched a brow in confusion and shook her head, "What…what do you mean by that, dad? We can't hate mom, or grandma Midoriya, grandma and grandpa Asui, Auntie Mina, Auntie Satsuki or Uncle Samidare,"

"Just…just promise that no matter what we tell you, you two will not hold anything against your mother, your grandparents and your aunts and uncle," frowning, the siblings silently nodded as their parents inhaled slowly.

 _ **Okay, this first chapter seems a tad confusing, but everything will be explained in the following chapters. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kaiyeti: How am I planning to murder your feels? Well friend, all I can say is read and find out. And you're welcome. To be honest, I find these two…well yeah.**_

 _ **Enjoy the second chapter everyone.**_

The students of class 1-A of U.A. High School enjoyed the warm summer sun as a gentle breeze blew past them. Izuku looked at his classmates and friends before looking down at his girlfriend Tsuyu leaning up against him, her eyes closed. He slightly smiled before he stood up, slightly nudging the frog girl next to him, "What…what… _Kero_ ,"

"Sorry," Tsuyu looked up, slightly annoyed and Izuku chuckled, "I just need to stretch my legs. I'll be back in a few minutes," Izuku turned and walked away.

"Hey Tsu," she looked down and her eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance to see Mineta sitting next to her, "What is it, Mineta?"

"What? I can't sit next to one of my friends?" Tsuyu looked at him and Mineta sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "But I'm here to make sure everything is okay,"

" _Kero_?"

"Yeah…we've all heard Midoriya talking and…what he said isn't what you'd expect," Tsuyu looked at the pop-off hero in-training and arched a brow, "That he plans on inviting you over to his apartment one day while his mother is away and he'll have the air on high so you'll go into hibernation and-"

"Is this going anywhere, Mineta?"

"Oh well…he was going to force you into hibernation before he took advantage of you," Tsuyu looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Yeah, we're just as shocked as you-" before he could finish, he felt Tsuyu's tongue hit his cheek and he fell back with a force.

He grunted as he rubbed his cheek and looked up to see Tsuyu glaring down at him, an angered expression crossing her face, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, " _Kero_. If you want to spread lies about my boyfriend, I advise you to at least attempt to make it somewhat believable." She stood up in a huff before she turned her back towards the short boy and walked away.

Tsuyu turned the corner and fell back, landing on the ground with a thud. Rubbing her lower back, she grunted, "A-are you okay, Tsuyu?" she looked up and saw Izuku looking down at her with his hand extended towards her.

She took his hand and he helped her up before she dusted herself off, "I'm fine, Izuku. _Kero._ Just had a talk with Mineta," Izuku arched a brow and Tsuyu sighed as she shook her head, "He just said something ridiculous to me and I hit him with my tongue."

"Oh…well what did he say that made you that upset?" Tsuyu crossed her arms and looked away, "Um…a-are you okay, Tsu? You look a little annoyed,"

"I'm fine, Izuku. _Kero,_ " Tsuyu shook her head before turning her back on her green-haired boyfriend, "I…I need to get home and watch my siblings. I'll see you tomorrow," before Izuku could respond, Tsuyu began walking away, leaving the young hero in-training in confusion. Looking over to his friends, his eyes slightly narrowed when he spotted Mineta before he walked over to him.

"Hey Mineta," Mineta looked up and saw Izuku standing over him with him arms crossed, "What did you say to Tsuyu? She left in a hurry and she looked annoyed." Mineta stared up at him and Izuku took a deep breath, "She said you said something to her before leaving, now what did you say to her?"

"What? Why would she say something like that? I haven't talked to her all-"

"Mineta, Tsuyu doesn't lie, so what did you say to her that upset her?" Izuku glared at his classmate with narrowed eyes.

Tsuyu walked down the street with her head down as she mumbled to herself, "Mineta is telling tall tales. But why would he say Izuku would want to do something like that? Izuku is too shy to do something like that. _Kero,_ " she stopped and shook her head, "And he's not a pervert like Mineta and Denki are…he may have a little perverted side, but I don't think he'll do that to me,"

She looked up at her house and slightly frowned as she stepped through the gate, "Mineta is just trying to get under my skin. _Kero,_ "

 _ **Here's the second chapter. Things will be explained as the story develops. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thor94: Tsuyu technically did nothing to Izuku, it's what they thought he was going to do and what happened that led up to his scars.**_

 _ **Red the Pokémon Master: That's a one-sided opinion, and I did not say they would all be acting like Bakugo, but rather there would be heavy character bashing. Trust me, I hate Bakugo more than anyone else in the show, but there are a few characters that I can't stand.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter. Minor time-skip and scene change are in play.**_

Izuku walked around his room, cleaning up when he heard a knock at the door caught his attention. Walking over to the door, he opened it and saw Tsuyu standing on the other end, "Hey Tsu, are you feeling any better from yesterday?" Tsuyu ignored him and slightly shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself, "Oh…uh…I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming over, otherwise I would've turned the air down…hold on," he walked past her as Tsuyu stepped into the room and looked around.

Izuku returned a moment later and slightly smiled, "Sorry about that…and sorry my room's a bit of a mess…I was in the middle of-"

"Izuku," the green-haired boy looked at her in confusion as small croaks escaped Tsuyu's mouth, "We need to talk,"

"Uh…okay? Is everything-" before Izuku could finish, Tsuyu took his hand and began pulling him out of the room and out of the apartment.

The two teens walked down the street as cars drove past them and other pedestrians walked around them. Izuku looked at Tsuyu in confusion and arched a brow, "So…Tsuyu, you said you wanted to talk? Is everything okay? And what did Mineta say to you yesterday that made you so upset?"

" _Kero,_ " Tsuyu croaked and Izuku frowned as they continued to walk down the street, "Mineta told me something completely absurd…he told me that you were planning to rape me. _Kero,_ "

"Wha-Tsu…I get nervous when we…I would never…you know I-"

"And a short time after I returned home, Denki, Iida, Uraraka, and Tokoyami stopped by my house with a similar claim and…then I went to visit Mina after my brother and sister had gone to bed and she said that-"

"Tsuyu…I will _not_ as long as I live do something like-"

" _Kero!_ " Izuku jumped back slightly as the frog girl in front of him glared at him with narrowed eyes, "Let me finish," swallowing hard, Izuku slightly nodded before Tsuyu took, "I went to visit Mina shorty after putting my brother and sister to bed, and she saw that you are too nice of a guy to do something so absurd,"

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief before Tsuyu continued, "Soon, those stories found us…more and more people have been saying the same thing, and this time they've added some more detail,"

"Tsu…you know I won't-"

"Which is why," Tsuyu let out a shaky breath as she shook her head, " _Kero._ That's when I decided to…contact my parents and your mother," Izuku stared at his girlfriend in disbelief as Tsuyu placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head.

Izuku saw his mother and Tsuyu's parents walking down the street, all three adults looking forward with angered expressions crossing their faces, "I'm sorry Izuku, but after hearing it in more detail, even Mina agreed that I should get my parents and your mother involved before something can happen… _Kero,_ " Izuku looked at her, his eyes widened.

Ren and Toshi looked up at their parents in confusion and Tsuyu frowned as Izuku offered her comfort, "But…dad, were you going to hurt-"

"No, Ren, I wouldn't even dream of harming your mother, and remember what we've told you kids. Don't hold anything against her, Auntie Mina, Auntie Satsuki, Uncle Samidare, or your grandparents. They were just worried about your mother's safety," Izuku interrupted his daughter and the two looked at them, "I know I don't talk to your grandparents, but that's because they were the adults in the situation and instead of listening to those stories, they should've been mature and talked to the both of us,"

Toshi scratched the back of his head and arched a brow, "So…did grandpa Asui give you those scars? Or was it grandma Midoriya?"

Tsuyu frowned as she let out a shaky breath and shook her head, "Your grandparents aren't the ones who did this to your father." Her children looked at her in confusion, "I know this may seem like boring details. _Kero_ , but it's an important part to the story,"

The room fell silent before Ren shook her head, "D…don't keep us waiting. _Kero,_ " the two looked at their oldest child, "How did dad get those scars? Did one of your friends do this?"

"No…sweetie," Tsuyu frowned and shook her head and she slightly shook.

Izuku wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as she rubbed her back and whispered to her, "I know you're feeling guilty, but I've already told you, we can't change the past and we shouldn't keep our kids in suspense like this,"

"I know, but Izuku…I just-"

"Calm down," Izuku rubbed her back and took a deep breath, "Once this story is over and the kids go to bed…I'll…I'll…Tsu, I promise I'll make this up to you," they looked back at their children, who stared at them with wide eyes, "Well…we can skip the argument," Tsuyu frowned and slowly nodded.

 _ **Okay, so I'm moving a few things around, mainly because I have a few other story ideas I want to get to, so…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Guest: Sorry about that, friend. I didn't mean to confuse any of my readers.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter and also back and forth again…might be the last chapter this happens for a while.**_

Ren and Toshi stared at their parents in silence before Ren broke the silence, "So…what happened after grandma and grandpa Asui and grandma Midoriya walked up to you two? And what does that have to do with those icky scars, dad?"

"We're getting to that, Ren," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "But…for your own good, we're going to have to skip the argument I had with your grandparents,"

"What?" the two children complained, "But why?" Toshi questioned, "We won't know what happened and-"

"Toshi," Tsuyu narrowed her eyes slightly and her son frowned and looked down, "Your father and I are not going to tell you two what was said during the argument because there are some words you two shouldn't hear."

The two children slowly nodded and Izuku inhaled slowly, "After the argument I had with your grandparents, I looked at your mother with a…a look-"

"Your father was upset with me that I had listened to the stories our classmates instead of trusting him," Tsuyu frowned and Izuku rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head before the two of them continued to tell the story to their children.

Izuku walked through a lightly wooded area before stopping by a stream and knelt beside the running water. Cupping some water in his hands, he took a drink before he heard a low, incoherent growl. Standing up, he looked back and his eyes widened when he saw a bear standing behind him, swinging its front paw at him. Feeling the claws make contact with his cheek, Izuku fell back into the stream.

"A bear attacked you?" Toshi questioned, looking up at his father, "But why would you tell us this boring stuff and-"

"We're also trying to explain why your father doesn't talk to your grandparents and how he forgave me, Auntie Mina, Auntie Satsuki and Uncle Samidare," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head.

The two siblings looked at their mother as their father offered her comfort, "O…kay, but dad, if mom, Auntie Mina, Auntie Satsuki and Uncle Samidare, why would you forgive them? What happened to the bear and why haven't you forgiven grandma and grandpa Asui and grandma-"

"We're getting to that Ren, just hold on," Izuku frowned and continued to comfort his wife before they continue to tell the story.

Izuku hissed in pain as he felt blood drip down the right side of his face before he looked up at the wild animal with narrowed eyes, "You just made your final mistake pal!" Izuku jumped up and punched the bear, sending the animal back with a force.

Izuku panted a rubbed his knuckles before touching his cheek and looked down at the blood caked on his fingers, "I…I better find a place and get this cleaned up." He turned and walked away as he panted and blood dripped down his face.

Izuku entered a musty cabin and looked around before flicking the lights on. He groaned and shielded his eyes from the blinding light, "Great…need to find a first aid kit," he began walking around the cabin as color drained from his face.

After cleaning up the blood and building a small fire, Izuku sat down and stared at the dancing flames with a hardened look crossing his face as he leaned forward. Inhaled deeply he shook his head as he exhaled sharply, "So…I…this is how it ends…why?"

Tsuyu frowned as small croaks of sadness escaped her mouth. Her children stared at her and Izuku as Izuku rubbed her back. Ren shook her head before speaking, "But…dad, how did you forgive mom, Auntie Satsuki, Auntie Mina and Uncle Samidare if you were in the middle of the woods alone?"

"I…it's my turn to tell the story," Tsuyu let out a shaky breath and shook her head, "But…kids, I-"

"We won't hate you, mom," her son assured and Tsuyu frowned.

"Toshi's right mom…if dad was able to forgive you, Auntie Mina, Auntie Satsuki and Uncle Samidare, then we can't hold it against you,"

Tsuyu sighed and Izuku leaned closer and whispered, "See Tsuyu, they're not going to hold it against you, Mina, or your siblings,"

"But Izuku-"

"But nothing Tsuyu…have you known our kids to lie like that?" Tsuyu looked at her husband and frowned and Izuku kissed the side of her head, "Just finish the story, honey. They deserve to know what happened and how it ended," Tsuyu inhaled slowly and nodded before looking at her children.

 _ **Third chapter is out…this isn't going to be a lengthy story, but the M rating will come into play soon. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the wait here. I've been taking an extended break. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

Tsuyu and Mina sat on bench in the park while they watched Tsuyu's siblings play. The pink girl looked over to the frog girl and saw a deep frown crossing her face, "Tsu, are you feeling upset that Midoriya was going to take advantage of you and you did the right thing by-"

"I…I've had time to think and… _Kero_ …he wouldn't do that." Mina arched a brow and Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "I know I was worried, and I'm normally one to keep calm in bad situations, but Izuku is too kindhearted to do something like that to any of his friends…especially me,"

She stood up and Mina looked up at her in confusion, "I…I'm going to go find Izuku."

"What?"

"And I was wondering if you'd help me. _Kero_ ," she looked down and took a deep breath, "I'm going to need as much help as I can get to find Izuku and-"

"Yeah, I guess I have nothing better to do," Mina sighed and stood up before stretching, "But what about your brother and sister? Your parents are away on business and-"

"They're going with us," Tsuyu croaked and walked away from Mina and over to her siblings and Mina frowned before following her.

The four walked around a wooded area before Samidare and Satsuki looked at their older sister and Satsuki frowned, "Onee-chan, where are we going?" Tsuyu frowned and ignored the younger girl, "Onee-chan?"

Tsuyu continued to ignore the call of the younger girl and Mina sighed and shook her head, "She said we're looking for Midoriya," Tsuyu stopped and looked at the pink girl, "What? I'm just being honest,"

"Hold on," Samidare croaked, "Wasn't he going to hurt you?"

"No…he wasn't," Tsuyu hung her head as croaks of sadness escaped her mouth, "I…I had some time to think and…Izuku wouldn't do something like that,"

"Then why did you-"

"I was scared…after hearing it from all of my classmates, I began doubting myself and… _Kero_ …we need to find Izuku," the air between the four grew still before Tsuyu took a deep breath and began walking ahead of her siblings and Mina, who soon followed her.

The sun began to set and a cool wind blew past them. Tsuyu looked down at her siblings and saw them shivering slightly and a frown formed across her lips before she began looking around. Spotting a cabin, she took hold of her siblings by the wrist and began walking towards the small structure with Mina following close behind.

Opening the door, the four stepped into the cabin and Mina closed the door behind them before they looked around and spotted a silhouette of someone standing in the far corner, "Oh…sorry for barging in like this," Mina nervously laughed, "You understand, right? We have two kids with us and it's getting-"

"Why in the hell should I care, Ashido?" their eyes widened as the silhouette walked towards them.

Izuku stood in front of them with narrowed eyes, "Why should I care, Ashido? No one bothered hearing me out when I was accused of…that and everyone, including you, and…them," he glared towards Tsuyu and her siblings and Tsuyu frowned and looked down, "Wouldn't hear me out or at least try to understand that I wouldn't do something so heinous. So why should I care that you have her siblings with you and that's it's getting dark?"

"I…Izuku," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku glared at her, the four spotting the three vertical scars across his cheek, "I…w…what happened? Where did those scars-"

"Oh, thank you so much for asking, Asui! I was attacked by a goddamn bear shortly after I came to these woods!" Tsuyu flinched as Izuku turned his back towards them, "But whatever, it's done and over with,"

He began walking away before he stopped and looked over his shoulders to see the three siblings shaking, Satsuki and Samidare from the cold and Tsuyu with tears in her eyes as Mina tried to comfort her. Groaning, he shook his head, "I…I'll build a small fire," the four looked up and Izuku began walking away, "I was going to build one anyway, so don't think I'm trying to be nice!" he walked away, leaving the four in silence.

The four sat in front of the small fire while Izuku sat away from them. Tsuyu looked up and slightly frowned as she saw Izuku cross his arms and look down with a hardened look crossing his face. She looked down and sat Satsuki and Samidare begin to drift in and out of sleep. She looked up at Mina and croaked, getting her attention, "Can you watch them for a few minutes? I want to talk to Izuku alone,"

"What? Are you sure that's a good idea, Tsu?" Mina arched a brow before looking down at Tsuyu's siblings and then up towards Izuku, "Midoriya's in a bad mood and I get this feeling he really doesn't want us here. If you go there, you'll only be angering him and-"

"I…I at least owe it to him to try and talk to him," Tsuyu sighed and stood up, "If I need you, I'll call. _Kero_ ," Mina took a deep breath and nodded as Tsuyu turned and walked away.

Sitting down next to Izuku, he looked at the frog girl and the two stared at each other in silence. Izuku broke the silence by sighing heavily, "What do you want, Asui?" Tsuyu frowned as she looked down, "I've built the damn fire so you, your siblings and Ashido wouldn't freeze, I told you how I got these scars, what more do you want? I'm not going to give you this cabin,"

"Izuku," grunting, he looked at her in confusion, "I…I wanted… _Kero_ ," Izuku saw tears fall onto Tsuyu's hands as Tsuyu lightly shook, "I'm sorry Izuku…I shouldn't have just assumed you would be perverted like that and-"

"Yeah, you should've," Tsuyu frowned and shook her head, "I've been out here for a few weeks, my first day I got attacked by a bear…worst fucking birthday of my life," Tsuyu frowned as Izuku took a deep breath, "And then there were your parents and my mother. They're adults, and they should've acted maturely and talked to me about this instead of that argument and then my mother kicking me out,"

"Izuku, I'm-"

"And you think apologizing will make it any better? It doesn't change the fact that it happened, and that you would listen to that perverted bastard Mineta instead of trusting your own boyfriend was a real kick below the belt too,"

"But we're out here looking for you!" Tsuyu looking up, tears falling down her face, " _Kero_! Doesn't that mean anything to you! Would I bring my siblings out in the woods like this if I wasn't worried about you!"

The air between the two grew still. Izuku looked past Tsuyu and glared at Mina as she glared back with narrowed eyes and the two children sleeping beside her, "I know I'm always levelheaded in bad situations, but after hearing that you wanted to rape me from most of our classmates, I grew paranoid and was actually worried.

I'm sorry I got you in trouble, I'm sorry you had a rotten birthday. _Kero_ , but can't you forgive me? I've had a lot of time to think after that and…I convinced Mina to come with me and as I said, I wouldn't have brought Satsuki and Samidare out like this if I wasn't truly sorry…I know you and my parents and your mother had gotten into an argument that day and you…I'm sorry, Izuku," She cried and Izuku frowned.

Touching his scarred cheek, he inhaled through his teeth and shook his head, "Asu-Tsuyu," she looked up with slightly wide eyes as Izuku took a deep breath, "I…you know I can't stand my favorite frog girl like this. I should've known something was wrong after you said that Mineta talked to you that day, but you refused to tell me what he said, but I ignored it and went about my day.

And seeing that…that you're out here with Ashido and your siblings…it tells me that you truly are sorry for what you've done and that you were just frightened."

He took a deep breath and shook his head, "I…I guess I was a little hotheaded during that argument with your parents and my mother…and I shouldn't have looked at you like you just killed a puppy in front of a group of children. I shouldn't have acted that way when you, your siblings and Ashido walked in,"

"Izuku-" Izuku reached up and rubbed the top of Tsuyu's head, surprising the frog girl, "Izuku?"

"I…I'm sorry, Tsuyu," Izuku looked away and took a deep breath, "And you four are the first people I've had contact with and…I can see it in your eyes…you are sorry about that day,"

" _Kero_? So…does that mean you'll come back to the city and-"

"No," Tsuyu frowned and Izuku stopped rubbing her head and stood up, "Tsuyu, my mother kicked my out, so even if I did return to the city, where the hell would I live?"

"Mina and I can talk to your mother for you. _Kero,_ " Tsuyu stood up and Izuku began walking away and she followed him.

The two sat on the steps and stared up at the night sky as the nocturnal creatures played their nightly music. Leaning back, Izuku groaned and Tsuyu looked at him, "Tsuyu, even if you and As-Mina," Tsuyu croaked in shock, "Yeah…I know I've rarely called her by her given name before, but she's here with you and…anyway, even if you two did talk to my mother, I still don't think I can live there. It'll cause more problems than it's worth,"

"And what if we can convince-"

"Convince who of what? Your parents, my mother and most of our classmates think I want to rape you that it was just a damn rumor! There is no fixing this! There is no taking back what was said! Even if we have proof, what's said is out there and there's no way to fix this mess!" Izuku stood up and began pacing the front of the cabin and Tsuyu watched him, "You know, people tend to speak the truth when they're angry and-"

"I wasn't angry, I was scared and-"

"I wasn't talking about you! My mother…the woman who gave life to me…the things she said are burned in the back of my mind!" Tsuyu frowned as she stood up and walked over to Izuku, "I…I'm sorry Tsuyu, but you wasted your time. I'm not going back,"

"Then…then neither am I," Izuku looked at her and Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head, "If you won't return to the city, then I'm going to stay here until school starts in September and then-"

"You can't do that, Tsuyu. You have your siblings, and the woods isn't a place to-"

"Then come back to the city. _Kero,_ " Tsuyu took hold of Izuku's hand and Izuku frowned and looked down, "September is a few weeks away. You can do this, Izuku," Izuku groaned and shook his head, "Either you move back to the city and let me and Mina talk to your mother, or I'm staying here with you until September."

"Tsuyu, you're not giving me a fair chance here," Tsuyu frowned as Izuku groaned and shook his head, "And last time I checked, I never win an argument against you."

"Izuku-"

"We'll go back tomorrow…your siblings are sleeping and it's getting late," he looked up at the sky and narrowed his eyes, "But fair warning, I'm not going to talk to my mother or your parents. I don't care what they say or do. As I said, they were the adults in the situation and they acted completely childish."

"Izuku, isn't that childish as well and-"

"Maybe, but unlike them, I have a true reason to refuse to speak to them," Tsuyu frowned as she slowly reached up and took hold of his hand.

Izuku looked at her as Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head, "I know I can't change your mind when you get like this. There's no point in even trying to argue, but-"

"I'll still talk to you, Mina and your siblings," Tsuyu looked down and Izuku looked back up at the sky, "Because one, I can't stand to see you upset, two…you four came out here looking for me…and I can see you're genuinely sorry for that day,"

"And what if your mother is sorry for that day?" Izuku ignored her and Tsuyu took a deep breath and leaned up against him, "Just…reconsider this, Izuku. _Kero,_ " Izuku continued to ignore her as they listened to the nightly songs of the nocturnal creatures around them.

 _ **I had something else planned here, but since I took months off from the site, my friends told me I should change a few things around a bit. This story is nearing its end, but fret not, I will be making a sequel. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Enjoy the next, possible final chapter. I'm sorry for a lackluster story, but as I said, I am working on a sequel. Enjoy.**_

Ren and Toshi stared up at their parents and Ren shook her head, "Okay…but why wouldn't you talk to your friends after-"

"Because they were the ones who started the rumors that I wanted to harm your mother and they continued those rumors until we graduated from UA," Izuku sighed and shook his head before the two children groaned and loudly yawned, "And with that, it's time for you kids to go to bed," The siblings groaned as they stood up and walked over to their beds.

Tsuyu and Izuku walked as their children climbed under the covers before they turned and walked out of the room and turned the light off.

The two walked into their bedroom and Izuku flicked the light on before the walked over to the bed and sat down. Tsuyu hung her head and Izuku rubbed her back and frowned, "I'm sorry we told the kids, but you said that they wouldn't stop asking until we told them and-"

"I know, Izuku," Tsuyu sighed and Izuku frowned before taking his phone out of his pocket, "Izuku? Who are you calling?"

"My mother," Tsuyu's eyes widened and Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Well…telling our children the story got me thinking and I can't hold a grudge against her or your parents forever," he looked down and slightly frowned, "Why don't you invite them over tomorrow," Tsuyu hummed and nodded before reaching for her phone.

Putting their phones down, Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Well…that's done," Tsuyu nodded and Izuku moved behind her and began rubbing his wife's shoulders, surprising her, "I said I was going to make up for this and I'm not one to go back on my word, Tsu," Tsuyu faintly smiled before she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Tsuyu panted with her back pinned against the wall as she felt her husband's cock in her pussy. Tsuyu looked down, "F-fuck me, Izuku," Izuku looked up and a faint smile formed across Tsuyu's lips, "Let's give Ren and Toshi and little brother or sister, Izuku. Keep fucking me,"

"Heh, so you want to have another child?" Izuku smirked and leaned up and kissed Tsuyu as he caressed her breasts, causing the frog woman to moan slightly in his mouth.

Izuku began sucking on Tsuyu's neck and Tsuyu arched her back slightly, "I love you, Izuku, and I'm sorry about this day and-"

"I know, Tsu," Izuku straightened himself, kneeling at Tsuyu's level, "And like I said, it's in the past and I can never hold this against you," Tsuyu slightly smiled before throwing her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

The two pro heroes laid under the covers and panted, semen slowly dripping out of Tsuyu's pussy. Izuku looked at his wife and slightly smiled, "Should we get dress incase Ren and Toshi-" Tsuyu turned and wrapped her arm around his torso and rested her head on his chest, "Tsuyu?"

"We can get dressed later…besides, Ren wouldn't let Toshi come in here in the morning." She yawned before nuzzling closer to him, "Goodnight, Izuku. I love you,"

Izuku hummed and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight Tsuyu, I love you, too," the two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

 _ **This is not the most excitable ending in history and I apologize for that, but I will be working on the sequel soon. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
